


Giant Spider

by StarkRvMad (The_failure)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Giant spider - Freeform, Gypceros, and i added monster hunter because why not?, minor swearing at the end, nerscylla, there wasn't any Pieri/Lazward story so i wrote one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_failure/pseuds/StarkRvMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieri finds a new friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Spider

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, there wasn't any Pieri/Lazward fic so i wrote one. this was very fun to write, although it was a bit longer than i thought, guess i went a bit overboard with the detail

Pieri looked down the cliff, she could see a Genprey feasting on an Aptonoth's corpse, at the moment she was in area 5 of the sunken hollow, there had been a complaint about how a few Genprey had caused a bit of trouble with trade routes, so a quest had been placed, the objective was simple; slay 5 Genpreys. Readying her lance Pieri hopped down the cliff, and swung at the unsuspecting bird wyvern.

  
The Genprey looked up at the last second and didn't even have the time to make any sound before it was slain. The cavalier sheathed her lance and took out her hunting knife, she began to skin her prey, after all, the hide and meat could fetch a good prize. _"Genprey are said to taste good, maybe Pieri can cook some for Lazward and Soleil!"_ she thought happily.

  
The flapping of wings could suddenly be heard, sensing danger Pieri hid behind a boulder, she looked up to find its source. A large bird like wyvern, its hide a deep purple, a crest on its head. A Gypceros, nasty creatures, they had the habit of stealing things, which was quite an annoyance since one had stolen her map before.

  
The wyvern landed with a soft thud, surveilled its surrounding, before locking its eyes on the Aptonoth's carcass, it slowly lumbered toward its newfound meal, it shrieked suddenly, then began trashing. Pieri looked carefully and saw that the Gypceros had gotten one of its talons tangled in a copious amount of cobweb. _"Wait… cobweb?"_ she thought, Pieri heard that enormous spiders lived in the sunken hollow, and would often prey upon the unlucky victims who found themselves tangled in their web.

  
The Gypceros trashed more and more, only succeeding in trapping itself further. Pieri looked up, and saw an enormous Spider hanging from a web, lowering itself toward its unsuspecting prey, a Nerscylla. The temnoceran dropped down from its web, approaching the Gypceros. Upon seeing its doom coming closer, the Gypceros screeched and struggled in a vain attempt to free itself. The Nerscylla tensed up, it reared back, before leaping at its meal and stabbing it with its stinger. The bird wyvern screamed, its movement gradually slowed down to a halt. For a while the Nerscylla gazed at what it had done, then it extended its mandibles, revealing enormous jaws, and bit the Gypceros, injecting a powerful poison. The Gypceros groaned, then closed its eyes permanently.

  
The temnoceran began doing what if was most famous for; ripping the skin off fallen Gypceros and wearing it as a cloak. Pieri gazed in amazement, her jaw wide open. "So much blood… so pretty!" she uttered.

  
Upon hearing her voice the Nerscylla quickly stood up and glared at the source of the noise. Pieri mentally slapped herself for being so careless. She crouched down, she heard that monster would be less likely to see her as a threat. The temnoceran crawled toward the cavalier, and examined her, producing several "clicking" sounds, then fixed its eyes on her bag, _"Maybe it wants the meat."_ She thought. Slowly she took the Genprey's meat in her hands, and offered it to the Nerscylla, it seemed to ponder her offer, then quickly snatched the food with its front claws and began feasting, hissing in delight.

  
Slowly, Pieri lifted her right hand and placed it on the monster's head, it momentarily stopped eating, gazed at her, then continued to feast. She began to slowly rub its head, the Nerscylla, now having finished its meal hissed again, it didn’t sound angry or disturbed, but pleased.  
Pieri smirked. "Looks like Pieri found a new friend!" she stated happily, "Would you like to join Pieri back to Val Harbar?" the Nerscylla screeched happily.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
"Anyway, as I was saying, we're carrying the sootstones, everything's going fine, then suddenly out of nowhere, a freaking Deviljho shows up, the look I saw on those rookies faces was priceless." A high rank hunter recounted to Lazward, Odin, Soleil and Ophelia.

  
"So that’s what you call these foul demons?" asked Odin, using his unique method of speech.

  
"Yeah" the hunter answered, "they're extremely though even for the strongest hunters, you don’t fight these things unless you're prepared, and since this was just a delivery quest none of us were prepared! One of us had to gain its attention so the other could grab the stones and bring em' to base camp." he continued.

  
"And who was the bait?" asked Ophelia.

  
The hunter chuckled softly. "Me."

  
"And how did it went?" Soleil inquired.

  
"Badly, it just wacked me with its tail, then spent a while trying to eat me, I managed to distract it with some paralyzed meat." he answered.

  
"That happened in the sunken hollow right?" Lazward asked. His wife had decided to go hunting there a while ago, she should be back in a few minutes now.

  
"it did, trust me that place just gives me the spooks, you've got Tetsucabras, those giant frogs and the Nerscyllas, giant spider basically." The hunter stated.

  
Odin shuddered, he always hated spiders.

  
Lazward momentarily looked away in the distance, and smiled upon seeing his wife running toward him. An enormous grin on her face.

  
"Hey Lazward, Soleil, Odin and Ophelia!" she said upon reaching them, panting slightly

Lazward embraced his wife. "So how did your hunt in the sunken hollow went?" he asked.

  
"Amazing!" she answered enthusiastically, "There was a bunch of Genpreys, but Pieri managed to take care of them. Now the routes should be safe!" her face lit up again quickly "Oh, Pieri almost forgot! I found a new friend!" she continued happily.

  
Soleil gave her a confused look. "New friend? uh… what do you mean mom?"

  
"Let me show you!" Pieri replied, she turned back, and shouted toward the woods ."Neru, Come!" for a moment there was no response, Pieri frowned then whistled. An enormous spider came crawling toward her at a rapid pace.

  
"Oh..sweet Fatalis." mumbled the hunter. taking a few steps back, 'sorry guys, I uh.. forgot to feed my poogie, see you later!" he quickly ran away.

  
Lazward took a step back, worried, Soleil slowly approached Ophelia, Odin was completely horrified, Ophelia was scared, taking Soleil's hand.

  
Upon being face to face with the four strangers the Nerscylla hissed curiously.

  
"Everyone, this is Neru!" Pieri stated joyfully, "Say hello Neru!" she asked her pet.

  
Neru slowly crawled toward Lazward, he yelped slightly, the Nerscylla stared at him, before nuzzling him, gurgling happily. Hesitantly, Lazward placed his hand on its head and slowly petted it. Eventually stepping away it went to Ophelia and Soleil, they both looked at each other and nodded, and did the same as Lazward. When Neru approached Odin he squeaked a bit, taking a few steps back. "Uh.. good spider." he stammered, agitated, Neru leapt near Odin and used its front claws to pull him in a hug. Nuzzling him gently. "No..that does not.. belong.. this isn't right..! that's..not right!" he groaned weakly, he was clearly having the worst time of his life.

  
Neru stopped hugging Odin and let him go, he was too traumatized to move. Seeing something interesting Neru crawled toward the forge, wanting to see the sparks closer. Pieri ran after her pet. "Neru come back!"  
_"So now we have a giant spider as a pet, great..?"_ Lazward thought. He looked at Odin, a bit worried. "...You need any help?" he offered, "No I'm fine" Odin answered, "it's just…" he sighed, "Fucking spiders man."

**Author's Note:**

> "No..that does not.. belong.. this isn't right..that's..not right" one of my friends' reaction when i showed him the Nerscylla.  
> also Neru comes from Nerusukyura, Nerscylla's japanese name.  
> Do comment if you liked the story. I'd like a bit of feedback. Leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
